


Denial

by starship_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boners, Dean In Denial About His Sexuality, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel kiss, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, My First Destiel Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship_destiel/pseuds/starship_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what dirty things he allows Cas to do to him on one night, Dean will always consider himself straight. Because he is. He swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Dean is straight.

No really, he is. He swears by it. Nothing, not even this angel kissing him and jacking him off, could convince him otherwise.

He barely even remembers how all of this started. They _had_ been having some pretty intense eye-sex before that neither of them would admit was eye-sex, but, still. All he remembers is Cas pushing him against the nearest wall in the motel room, and mashing their lips together. This definitely had not turned Dean on a bit. He also didn't moan at the first taste of Castiel's tongue in his mouth, or even at the feeling of his lips on his neck, tongue tracing little circles there, a purple bruise forming slowly.

 _Not gay, not gay, not gay,_ he chanted in his head as he felt Cas' hands rub up and down his chest and his sides while he groped the angel's hot, firm ass.  _Not gay._

He didn't know why he was doing this. Why he didn't break it off as soon as he felt fingers running through his blonde hair, and working at the fly on his pants. Dean told himself it was just a heat of the moment thing. Two guys were allowed to do this in the heat of the moment and still be straight, right? He didn't know. But at the moment, he was enjoying the feeling of his best friend's lips on his, and his best friend's hand in his pants, rubbing him up and down slowly in a way that drove dean absolutely insane, too much to care. It was all _extremely_ platonic.  ~~  
~~

He really did not, not at _all,_ enjoy the sound of Cas' small grunts and moans while he ground his own erection into Dean's thigh. The feeling of it hadn't made Dean harder, either. Dean didn't get that usual feeling of excitement and anticipation for what he knew was coming next, as Castiel slowly pulled his hand out of Dean's boxers and dropped to his knees in front of his  _friend_. 

None of this made him question his sexuality. Not once. 

 _Nope,_ he thought again when he felt his jeans, along with his boxers, being yanked down to his ankles, and finally freeing his erection. 

_Definitely not gay._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfiction/one-shot/ficlet thing that I have ever successfully completed, so please don't judge if it was absolutely horrible. It was just an idea that I've had in my head for a while. After all, we all know that Dean DEFINITELY doesn't have feelings for a certain angel, no matter how much eye-sex they have per day.  
> Thanks for reading!:)  
> (Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors!)


End file.
